


The Thread of Fate

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Knitting, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Marple knits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thread of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiron/gifts).



Dermot watched her hands as she knitted, the quick fingers, the rhythmic loop-click-tug of the yarn, the slowly growing fabric. He thought of the Fates: one to spin the thread of life, one to measure it out, and one to cut it. The parallel wasn't quite apt. There was only one woman here, and she was not seeking to control the thread. Only, which was perhaps more unusual, to observe it, to see what was real, and only what was real. He shivered. There was something frightening about Jane Marple.

'Yes,' she was saying, 'it was all very simple, really...'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Thread of Fate [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696881) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
